The Reason
by Kumi Usagi
Summary: Kau hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman untuk mengusir rasa kesepianmu, membuat kenangan manis dan membuang jauh-jauh kehidupanmu yang kelam. /"Sudah jelas, kan? Kenapa tanya lagi? Aku membencimu karena kau selalu mengurusi urusanku. Seharusnya kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." / "Apa aku berada di surga sekarang?" / "Dasar bodoh." / Kau melihat ia tersenyum! / Akashi x Reader.


_**Desclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_  
_**Warning: **__OOC acute, may contain typos, etc._

_**The Reason © Kumi Usagi  
**_

* * *

.

.

Kau berada di kelas berdua dengannya. Berdua bersama pemuda berambut merah yang sikapnya sedikit kaku menurutmu. Hari ini kau dan pemuda itu sedang mengerjakan tugas piket. Biasanya kau piket bertiga(yang seharusnya berempat); kau, temanmu, dan temanmu yang satunya lagi. Dan si pemuda berambut merah itu jarang ikut serta dalam piket kelas dikarenakan kegiatan latihan basketnya. Tapi untuk hari ini entah kenapa dua orang itu tidak bisa karena alasan yang cukup masuk akal, dan si rambut merah itu justru datang untuk piket. Jadi kalian berbagi tugas. Kau yang menyapu, mengepel dan menyusun buku-buku di rak buku kecil, sedangkan dia membersihkan papan tulis, mengelap jendela, serta membuang sampah. Kau sengaja memilih itu dengan alasan tinggimu yang membuat kau tidak bisa meraih ujung papan tulis dan jendela yang cukup tinggi itu.

Oh-iya, selama kau bersekolah di Teikou, kau sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan pemuda kaku yang kini tengah membersihkan papan tulis yang super kumel. Yah, kau memang senang berteman dengan siapapun dan kau termasuk dalam kategori 'cewek populer' malah. Namun belakangan ini rasa ingin untuk menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai teman bahkan mengenalnya lebih jauh timbul dan semakin besar.

Pada dasarnya, si Rambut Merah itu memang susah sekali didekati karena sikapnya yang sangat dingin. Kau pun yang sudah sering mengajaknya bicara tetap tak digubrisnya, kau merasa seperti harga kacang sangat mahal pada abad 21 ini. Oh, lupakan. Maksudmu adalah, kau merasa seperti bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi kata 'menyerah' tidak ada di kamus hidupmu. Apa yang sudah kau mulai, akan tetap kau perjuangkan tanpa menyerah tentu saja. Karena kau berkeinginan untuk—

"Oi. Sapu yang benar."

'?' Ternyata kau daritadi melamun sembari menyapu lantai dengan asal, bayangkan saja, daritadi yang kau sapu hanya lantai yang itu itu saja, sedangkan lantai lain belum tersentuh si sapu sama sekali.

"Eh?" Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu dan menatap pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sapu yang benar." Pemuda itu mengulangi perkataannya dengan suara yang berat dan tampak mengancam.

Bulu kudukmu sempat berdiri akibat ucapan si Setan Merah satu ini. Ah, kebiasaanmu dalam memberi julukan orang kambuh lagi, deh. Bisa-bisa kau dibotaki olehnya.

"Maaf!" dengan gesit kau menyapu lantai kemudian mengepelnya.

"Fiuh...," akhirnya piketmu selesai. Lelah, kau mengelap keringat yang bersarang di jidatmu. Kemudian kau tidak merasakan keberadaan si pemuda itu. Kau mulai megedarkan pandangan dan tidak menemukan si Setan Merah itu. Lalu, kau memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

KRAK!

Kau menginjak sesuatu. Ketika kau melihat apa yang kau injak, matamu seketika langsung melebar.

"Eh? Ini gunting miliknya, kan? Uwaaaa patah!" serumu panik.

Disela-sela rasa panikmu, kau berusaha menenangkan diri dan berjanji untuk menggantinya besok, karena jika hari ini juga kau beli gunting kau akan semakin larut pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Kau mengutuk dirimu karena datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi. Salahkan jam wekermu dong, yang koslet akibat tidak sengaja terbanting olehmu. Dan akhirnya kau berangkat dari rumah jam 6 padahal biasanya jam 7 lagipula sekolah masuk jam 07.30!

Di jalan, sebelum kau menyadari jam wekermu yang rusak, kau sempat bertanya-tanya 'mengapa sudah jam 7 masih gelap, kenapa jalanan tidak seramai biasanya,' dan rentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Tadinya kau ingin melanjutkan kekesalanmu, namun kau menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak lihat ke depan!" ujarmu.

"Hn."

Kau yang sedang membungkukpun langsung berdiri tegap begitu mendengar suara yang familiar.

Akashi Seijūrō! Si pemuda berambut merah atau Setan Merah sesuai julukan yang kau berikan.

Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi, namun kau tidak merasa terintimidasi, tuh. Lalu kau teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatmu panik kemarin. Tapi karena kau terlalu lelet mencari benda yang ada di dalam tasmu itu, Akashi sudah lenyap dari hadapanmu.

"Akashi—eh? Kemana dia?" Kau bingung 7 keliling. Ah, tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan, atau bahasa gaulnya lebay. Kau hanya bingung, karena pemuda itu sudah tidak di hadapanmu lagi.

Kau berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sembari membawa gunting berwarna merah yang patah terbelah dua. Entah kenapa bisa patah, namun ada dua hal yang menjadi kemungkinan gunting itu patah yaitu, entah karena guntingnya yang memang sudah sekarat, atau karena injakanmu yang begitu dahsyat?  
Ah, lupakan soal itu. Sekarang kau masih berusaha mencari si rambut merah.

'Ketemu!' batinmu girang, seperti tante-tante girang.  
Akashi sedang duduk di bawah pohon sembari membaca buku yang tidak kau ketahui karena bersampul aneh dan judulnya yang tidak kau mengerti. Singkat kata, kau payah dalam bahasa asing.

"Akashi-kun," kau memanggilnya.

"Apa?" balasnya datar.

"Kemarin aku menemukan gunting yang selalu kau bawa tergeletak di lantai saat piket kemarin…,"

"Hn. Berikan gunting itu sekarang." Perintah Akashi.

"Eto…guntingnya….," kau ragu memberitahunya, lagipula kau sedang menyembunyikan sebelah tanganmu, di mana gunting Akashi berada.

Kau nyengir lebar, mengalahkan cengiran sang idola masa kini, yaitu NA-RU-TO! Kemudian kau berkata,

"Maaf, ya! Guntingmu patah, habis, aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya. Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau benda itu tergeletak di lantai—"

"Bodoh. Kau merusak barang yang bukan milikmu." Ujarnya dingin, sedingin es yang ada di Kutub Utara.

"Tapi itu 'kan tidak sengaja…, lagipula aku akan menggantinya!"

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkanmu –mengacuhkanmu-.

Kau menggembungkan kedua pipimu. Di saat kau baru saja berniat ingin mengejar Akashi, bel sudah berdering. Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk ke kelas saja.

Ketika istirahat tiba, kelas kosong, teman-temanmu pada ke kantin, walaupun kau sudah diajak, tapi kau sedang tidak mood pergi ke kantin yang berisik. Sendirian di kelas memang memiliki nikmat tersendiri. Ah, tidak. Kau tidak sendirian, melainkan berdua bersama pemuda berambut merah itu.

Matamu seketika langsung berbinar. Kemudian kau berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, apa kau marah?" ujarmu sembari berlutut, lalu melipat kedua tanganmu di atas meja Akashi dan menaruh dagumu di sana.

Pemuda itu tak menggubrismu.

"Akashi-kunnn?"

"….."

"Ne, Akashi-kun jangan marah..,"

"….."

Tampaknya Akashi menganggapmu sebagai serangga pengganggu. Lalat besar, contohnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berdering. Kau tadinya berniat langsung pulang, tapi kau membuntuti si rambut merah dulu.

Kalian menyusuri koridor yang sudah lumayan sepi. Lalu—

BRUK

—tiba-tiba kau menubruk….. punggung orang yang sedang kau buntuti.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ia menatapmu lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Kau tidak kapok ditatap seperti itu. Justru kau mengeluarkan cengiranmu yang biasa. "Eheheh, memang tidak boleh, ya?" kau bertanya dengan konyol.

Sebelum Akashi menjawab pertanyaanmu, segerombolan berambut pelangi menghampiri sang kapten.

"Akashicchi! Kau lama sekali –ssu!" teriak makhluk berambut kuning. Ia teriak padahal sudah di hadapan si kapten.

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu, bodoh!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kise sehingga si kuning berbulu mata lentik itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Biasanya kau datang tepat waktu nanodayo." Sekarang giliran si Hijau yang berkomentar.

Si Biru Muda hanya diam sembari menatapmu.

Dan si Ungu sibuk mengunyah momogi-nya.

Tiba-tiba kepala si kapten berkedut sedikit. "Untuk apa kalian menghampiriku? Cepat lakukan pemanasan!" ujar si Rambut Merah dengan garang. Dan itu membuatmu semakin melekatkan julukan andalanmu untuk si Akashi yaitu 'Setan Merah'

Kau terkekeh perlahan. Kemudian Akashi menoleh ke arahmu dan melemparkan tatapan tajam yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan mengikutiku lebih jauh lagi. Atau kau tau akibatnya,'

Kau menghela nafas dan pergi. Rasanya capek juga dipelototi begitu. Akhirnya kau menunggu di halte bus lalu pergi ke toko buku dan membeli gunting yang persis seperti milik Akashi, jam weker baru yang tahan banting dan beberapa komik kesukaanmu.

.

.

.

"TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! Hiks…. Kumohon… aku… hiks… Nii-chan!"

"Nona? Bangun Nona.."

Kau terbangun dari mimpimu yang terkutuk. Di mana rumahmu dilalap api, dan kedua orang tuamu yang mati mengenaskan. Saat itu kau dan kakak laki-lakimu sedang bermain ke rumah bibimu, dan pulang dengan mengetahui fakta yang sangat menyayat hati dan itu membuat kau dan kakakmu terguncang hebat jiwanya. Shock. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian kalian sudah mulai stabil kembali, dan saat itu kakakmu sudah cukup dewasa untuk memimpin perusahaan pusat milik ayahmu di Inggris yang sudah mendunia itu. Dan berakhir kau ditinggalkan kakakmu yang pergi ke luar negeri. Kau merasa kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Makanya kau berkeinginan untuk—

"Nona, minumlah. Saya khawatir jika keadaan Nona seperti ini."

Kau masih melamun di atas tempat tidur berukuran king sizemu. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat. Tapi setelah kau meneguk beberapa teguk air kau sudah mulai bisa rileks.

Kau menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pada pelayanmu itu.

Ya. Kau memang nona besar. Tapi kau menolak segala pelayanan yang akan membuatmu manja, kelak. Contohnya saja: kau tidak mau dibangunkan ketika pagi, kau lebih ingin dibangunkan oleh jam weker butut –walaupun sekarang sudah beli yang baru-, lalu kau tidak mau diantar oleh supir, kau lebih memilih naik bus. Yah itu hanya hal sepele sih. Tapi tetap saja.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlangsung seperti biasa. Tapi semakin hari kau semakin senang mengganggu Akashi. Seolah itu adalah aktifitas terbarumu yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tanpa bosan kau menyapanya tiap pagi walaupun tidak pernah digubris, tanpa bosan kau mengajaknya makan bersama, tanpa bosan kau bercerita kepadanya dan selalu dihadiahi tatapan tajam, tanpa bosan kau menanyakan hal sepele padanya, dan tanpa bosan kau menghancurkan kegiatan latihan basket team pelangi itu, tanpa bosan—

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!?" kali ini, dan baru pertama kalinya kau dibentak oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Kau cukup kaget namun kau berusaha mengeluarkan cengiran andalanmu. Akashi mencengkeram pundakmu dan memojokanmu ke tembok bata di gang pinggir jalan. Saat itu jarang orang melewati daerah sana. Dan saat itu pula kau sedang berjalan bersama Akashi, atau lebih tepatnya kau mengikuti kemana Akashi pergi.

Seteleh itu kau merasakan punggungmu sedikit nyeri karena baru saja menghantam tembok bata itu dengan cukup keras. Kau tidak menyadari bahwa bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipimu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan menjadikan kau temanku. Itu saja." Balasmu cukup singkat, padat dan jelas.

Akashi tersenyum pahit. "Kau sudah memiliki banyak teman. Untuk apa kau berteman denganku? Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan teman sepertimu yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan dan mengganggu orang saja." Ungkapnya tegas tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Apa… apa kau membenciku? Apa kau… tidak ingin berteman denganku?" tanyamu lirih. Hatimu benar-benar sakit. Usahamu sia-sia jika berakhir seperti ini.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kenapa tanya lagi? Aku membencimu karena kau selalu mengurusi urusanku. Seharusnya kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau berdiri mematung. Kau melihat punggung Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kau merasa kehidupanmu yang dulu menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikiranmu hingga membuatmu meremas kepalamu yang berdenyut-denyut dan berlari tak tentu arah. Padahal kau hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman untuk mengusir rasa kesepianmu, membuat kenangan manis dan membuang jauh-jauh kehidupanmu yang kelam. Tapi—

BRAK!

Sakit. Itulah yang kau rasakan sekarang. Sekujur tubuhmu bergetar hebat, dan kesadaranmu mulai menipis. Bau amis pun memasuki indera penciumanmu. Kau tahu bahwa kau baru saja tertabrak mobil dengan hantaman yang cukup keras, dan suara bisik-bisik orang yang mulai mengerumunimu, tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya berimajinasi bahwa kau berada di surga dan kau tersenyum bahkan tertawa bahagia bersama keluargamu yang masih 'utuh'.

Dengan kesadaranmu yang semakin menipis, sayup-sayup kau mendengar seseorang memanggil namamu tapi kemudian…. semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Ketika ada cahaya yang sangat mengganggumu, kau mulai membuka kedua kelopak matamu. Semua terlihat putih dan berkilau.

"Apa aku berada di surga sekarang?" tanyamu pelan disertai perasaan kagum.

"Dasar bodoh."

'Eh? Apa di surga boleh berbicara kasar?' kau bertanya di dalam benakmu.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit."

"Eh? Kupikir ini surga, habis semuanya putih dan berkilau."

Orang yang sedaritadi bicara kepadamu mulai menghela nafas.

"Kau sedang melihat langit-langit yang tersiram cahaya matahari, bodoh."

Lama-kelamaan, kau mulai kesal karena dikatai terus-menerus oleh orang yang tak kau kenal. Akhirnya kau menoleh ke asal suara dan kau 'terkejut'.

"Siapa kau!?"

Orang itu memutar bola matanya kemudian berkata, "Jangan berpura-pura terkejut begitu. Aktingmu buruk dan sangat menggelikan, asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak sudi menjalani drama yang kau buat. Menurut analisa dokter yang memeriksamu, kau tidak mengalami amnesia."

Rencanamu 'gatot' alias gagal total. Setelah itu kau menampilkan cengiran khasmu. Dan berkata, "Ne, Akashi-kun.. ap—"

Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungilmu. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, bodoh."

Air mata mengalir lagi di pipimu, ketika kau baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan si Setan Merah di sebelahmu, ia langsung menyela,

"Yah, memang, setelah kau pingsan selama 3 hari, jujur… aku… merasa ada yang kurang. Tidak ada cewek berisik dan menyebalkan yang selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Jadi, jangan enak-enakan tidur dengan raut wajah damai seolah kau sudah mati dan berada di surga, saja!" jelas Akashi panjang lebar dan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Kau terkejut. Kau tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu dari Akashi. Kau tidak menyangka ia akan bicara sepanjang itu. Kau juga tidak menyangka bahwa si Setan Merah itu bisa merona!

Kau terkikik geli. Dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam milik Akashi.

"Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu memaksakan cengiran bodohmu itu? Kau pikir aku bisa ditipu? Aku tahu kau…—"

Sekarang giliran kau yang memotong kata-kata Akashi.  
Dengan tegas kau berkata,

"Ya. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu. Aku tidak mungkin larut dalam kesedihan dan menetap untuk sendirian selamanya. Aku ingin meraih sebanyak-banyaknya kebahagian yang dulu sempat direnggut dariku. Aku mencari banyak teman dan aku mendapatkannya namun tak ada yang memandangku sebagai teman sejati layaknya di film-film ne Akashi-kun, aku hanya dipandang karena memiliki harta yang banyak, d-dan aku muak hidup seperti itu. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu, orang yang dingin, dan selalu mengataiku, namun kau jujur, apa adanya, tidak seperti mereka yang memasang topeng malaikat yang memuakkan. A-aku.." air mata mengalir lagi di pipimu dan Akashi menghapusnya dengan ibujarinya. Jarinya yang hangat seolah dapat menenangkanmu.

"Cukup. Istirahatlah." Balasnya.

Kau pun mengangguk, "Tapi…berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Akashi-kun." Ujarmu lirih.

"Siapa yang mau meninggalkanmu, bodoh." Balasnya lagi.

"Hei! Kalau kau memanggilku bodoh nanti bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh beneran!" kau menggembungkan kedua pipimu.

Akashi mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit. Dan kau melihatnya. Kau melihat ia tersenyum! Lalu semburat merah tipis menjalar di kedua pipi pucatmu.

"Sudah. Istirahat sana, dasar keras kepala."

Kau pun memberikan senyum tulus yang kau punya, dan mulai terlelap dalam tidurmu tidak sampai satu menit dikarenakan obat yang kau konsumsi membuatmu mengantuk.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

Di sore hari yang cerah team kiseki no sedai yang beranggotakan orang-orang berambut pelangi sedang beristirahat di tengah lapangan usai latihan yang bagaikan neraka dari sang kapten.

"Nyam… nyam… sepertinya Aka-chin dekat sekali denganya." Ujar si Jangkung berwarna ungu /?

"Tidak kusangka, Akashi-san jatuh cinta padanya nanodayo." Ujar si Hijau sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sama sekali. Ia hanya gugup mungkin? Ketika melihat Kau dan Akashi yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab.

Aomine si pemilik kulit tan itu hanya menguap ngantuk.

Sedankan si Kise menatap kau dan Akashi dengan mata berbinar-binar kemudian berkata, "Ah, mereka serasi sekali –ssu! Iya, kan, Kurokocchi?" ujarnya sembari memeluk Kurokocchi-nya /?

Kuroko si cebol berkulit pucat itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Kise yang benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

.

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_Konbanwa, Minna-san! *tersenyum 5 jari*

Gyahaha! Cowok berambut merah itu memang the best deh /blinkedeyes/

Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Harap dimaklumi. Entah kenapa aku seneng aja ngebuat Reader x Akashi! XD daripada aku ngebuat OC bener-bener bikin otak mentok== haha  
Dimohon kritik dan sarannya ne? mungkin ada kesalahan seperti tanda koma, ejaan, huruf kapital, tanda seru dll =w=

Salam Peluk,

Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~  
~12-07-13~


End file.
